User talk:Chris3123
Hi, Please do not edited the iCarly Episode again. I am the one add the episodes for iCarly. Thank You ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 02:43, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Nickelodeon law It mean that the Tv Station have law that each season of any show like iCarly have to have the same amount of episodes each season. So i am going to talk with Nickelodeon to find out if it true that season 4 had started. So that is what it call "Nickelodeon law". ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 20:43, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Where is you evidence of this law? Just because you say the law exists doesn't mean it does. And anyway, I've already proven to you that the new season has started (the link in the comment you deleted). The Executive Producer said it did. You just refuse to accept it, having this idea that you know better than everybody on the matter. Chris3123 21:27, August 21, 2010 (UTC) You should know i am an Actor & a friend of Miranda Cosgrove. What city you live in? I live in Bellflower, Southern California I e-mail Miranda & i leave a message to Nickelodeon on Sunset in LA where iCarly is film. That is not far from my house. If this is true, I will change it myself. If you change anything on the iCarly Episode page, You might mass it up again. Just wait until i get the message back from the iCarly Director Steve Hoefer. Also you never said Executive Producer. What you said is the writer of iCarly Dan Schneider. Also i am a 35 years old actor. What your age? ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 23:48, August 21, 2010 (UTC) "You should know i am an Actor & a friend of Miranda Cosgrove." Yes, you've established that. "What city you live in?" I don't see how that's relevant. "I live in Bellflower, Southern California I e-mail Miranda & i leave a message to Nickelodeon on Sunset in LA where iCarly is film. That is not far from my house. If this is true, I will change it myself." If you say so. If you change anything on the iCarly Episode page, You might mass it up again." Probably. I'm still not sure what I did wrong. "Just wait until i get the message back from the iCarly Director Steve Hoefer." The director? You already know what the Executive Producer says about it, so what's the point of going to the director? "Also you never said Executive Producer. What you said is the writer of iCarly Dan Schneider." Uh, Dan Schneider is the Executive Producer. Look it up, or watch the beginning of any episode. "Also i am a 35 years old actor. What your age?" Why do you ask? Chris3123 05:39, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Look, Don't force me how to do my job. I am the one in charge of adding all new episodes of iCarly & Agent-347 help me out on DVD information as well as adding new season Overview. The color code for each season was my idea. Season 1 is Red, Season 2 is Purple, Season 3 is Blue, & Season 4 is Orange. Also i send a privated mail to Agent-347 about you. ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 06:49, August 22, 2010 (UTC) "Look, Don't force me how to do my job." I don't mean to tell you how to do your job. I'm just trying to correct you on some misinformation. "I am the one in charge of adding all new episodes of iCarly & Agent-347 help me out on DVD information as well as adding new season Overview. The color code for each season was my idea. Season 1 is Red, Season 2 is Purple, Season 3 is Blue, & Season 4 is Orange." Yes, I'm aware of all of that. "Also i send a privated mail to Agent-347 about you." Why, exactly? Chris3123 17:53, August 22, 2010 (UTC) "Also i send a privated mail to Agent-347 about you." Why, exactly? You said Why? Because i don't need you to tell me what to do & i don't want you to mass up the iCarly Episode. That why... ICarlyFan2009 (Edmund) 00:19, August 23, 2010 (UTC)